Not What You Thought REUPLOADED
by HermioneJGrang3r
Summary: I deleted this thinking it was bad but some people liked it so I'm re uploading it. I'll try to post a chapter tonight. It may not get done thought because I have to read edit and post :
1. Chapter 1

* Tom Riddle is a pure blood wizard. His true name is Tom Ravenclaw – Slytherin, descended from

both founders. He married Lily Evans, a Gryffindor in his year, who is really Evangeline Prince-

Peverell. Snape's mother, a Prince, had a sister. She married Ignotus Peverell's really great grandson.

Air-go 'Lily' is Snape's cousin. He was never in love with her. *

* Hermione Granger is Sapphire Rowena Ravenclaw – Slytherin, Tom and Evangeline's daughter. Her

twin brother is 'Harry Potter', or Thomas Daniel Ravenclaw – Slytherin. They were under many charms, so they were sorted into the wrong house. *

* Voldemort 'got his body back' at the beginning of third year and battle broke out just before the winter holidays. This is where my story begins. *

* Disclaimer- I own nothing. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling and her amazing mind, without witch **purposeful pun.** I would not have had a childhood3

Chapter One : And so Battle Broke Out. . .

Hermione Granger was frozen in place. She felt scared. Terrified. Betrayed. Ronald Weasley had struck Harry, her best friend, basically her brother, with a curse so horrible, not even Dumbledore knew what to do. The Death Eaters got him. Now one was coming towards her. She saw a strand of long silver hair and knew it was Lucius Malfoy. She heard a rustling behind her and whipped around. She saw Draco lift his wand with a semi smile and knew it was coming. She was dead.

"Stupefy."

'Wait what?' Was her last thought before she collapsed backwards, falling into Lucius Malfoy's arms.

"Tom. Come on. We have her. We have Sapphire." He said coming up behind his long time friend.

"They have her! They have the mud blood! It'll ruin our whole plan!" The youngest male Weasley shouted. Tom growled and his red eyes flashed brighter, he whipped out his wand and-.

"Tom, don't. They'll catch us. Let's leave." Tom nodded reluctantly and gripped Draco's shoulder, before they all four apperated away.

The four arrived at Malfoy Manor. The inner circle, the Malfoys, Blacks, Lestranges, Peverells, and Snapes, were all there.

"My son?" Sirius Black stepped forward.

"Evangeline is treating him in the hospital wing along with Remus."

"Thank you Sirius, is he alright?"

"He will be. You have the two brightest of our age working on him, Tom, he's in safe hands." Tom grabbed his daughter out of Lucius' arms and went to find his family.

He walked into the Hospital Wing to see his wife preforming spells while Remus was getting potions.

"Evangeline." She smiled but didn't stop her spells. He walked over to a bed and pulled the covers down before laying her down and pulling the covers over her. He waved his wand over her, removing her glamour charms and doing a few check up spells. He growled at the long list that appeared out of thin air and glanced back down at his little girl.

Her white blond hair, a trait of the Peverells, fanned out on the pillow around her. She looked exactly like her mother, high cheek bones, a small nose, and blood red lips. When she moved her head slightly he saw the black under the blond, his black hair. He smiled and leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly before sitting beside her on the edge of the bed and reading the list, casting the counter curses and healing everything as he went along. He went to get some potions and as soon as he began walking back she woke up.

"Daddy." He was so shocked he almost dropped everything. Her bright blue eyes looking at him.

Good? Bad? This is my first story. Sorry if this is a little short. Review. Let me know what you think.

Okay guys I kinda deleted this because I thought it was bad but I guess it wasn't since a few people Favorited it, so I'm re-updating it(:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>Tom's PoV<br>"What did you say?" I asked

"I said Daddy. You removed the memory charms. At least I think it was you. I've been trying to for about two years. As soon as I started trying to learn occulmency." My daughter, my Sapphire, said. She started sitting up.

"You might not want to do that. Side effect of memory charms as large as that is vertigo. That's what the potions are for." She laid back down.

"Oh. Okay."

"Tell me. Why do you have so many scars, bruises, cuts, and badly healed bones?" I asked in a measured voice.

"Ron.'Mum and Dad.'" She put her fingers in the air to do air quotes. "My siblings, my 'friends,' basically everyone but Harry and the Slytherins. The people were either jealous that I was a third of the golden trio, thought I did something wrong, or just hated me. They all thought it was okay to beat up the bookworm." She shrugged. "No biggie." I sat down beside her and glared. "Fine, fine biggie, but I normally just cursed them anyway." I started handing her potions to take as I thought of ways to brutally murder them, it helped.

"I'm happy you trust me but you know I could have planted false memories in your head." She shook her head.

"Natural Occulmens. You can try as hard as you like but you can't break into the barrier." She smirked.

"You are just like your mother." I smiled.

"I thank you, Kind Sir." She grinned at me. "So I thought Draco was gonna kill me when he smiled." I measured her exression to see if she was serious. She was. I started laughing while she pouted at me.

"It's not funny." She whined. I stopped laughing and rolled my eyes.

"Talk with your mother, I have to inform everyone you're okay before they freak out." I started walking out the stopped. "Be prepared for Draco. He's missed you." I smirked as her cheeks were dusted in pink. I knew she remembered their weddings as children. I hummed the wedding song as I resumed walking and ducked before the pillow hit me.

Sapphire PoV

I knew exactly what he meant when he said 'He missed you.' As kids we promised we would marry when we were older, little did we know there actually is a marriage contract, we found that out when we were nine. I heard him humming the wedding march. I picked up a pillow and threw it at his head. He ducked and I huffed, crossing my arms and sat back onto the headboard, his laugh echoing.

"I can never hit him either dear." Mum said putting an arm around my shoulders.

"I thought your hair was red." I said laying my head on he shoulder and looking at her.

"As Lily Evans, yes. As Evangeline, so-many-last-names-it-terribly-hard-to-count, no." We laughed. We chatted for a few more minutes, before she stood up.

"Draco's coming." She winked and walked over to Harry. I was blushing as Draco walked- well ran really- into the room.

"Hello." We said at the same time and smiled.

A/N There. I wrote and updated it in about an hour. Hope it's good(:

Disclaimer: I own nothing(:


	3. Chapter 3

Hey if you want to adopt this or my other story, Pm me. I lost my muse, and honestly have no idea where I was going. . . I'm better at one shots.


End file.
